In the known injection valve of the type defined at the outset and described above, which is embodied for instance as a single-seat valve, there is the disadvantage that a high opening force is required to actuate the nozzle needle. Moreover, the refilling of the hydraulic chamber, which is always necessary because of leakage, proves complicated and expensive.